kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Grete Hilbard
Kommandant Grete Hilbard (グレーテ・ヒルベルト, Gurēte Hiruberuto) is a high-ranking officer in the German military who leads Special Kommando the Second, a military unit. She assumes the role of one of Sieglinde Sullivan's caretakers,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 6 as part of the Emerald Witch Education Project. Character Outline Grete is a tall, lean woman with long black hair; her forelocks cover her left eye. Grete is a very solemn and composed individual with noteworthy leadership skills. In the battlefield, she is discerning, as evidenced when she chose to use an alternate route in order to ambush the enemy.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 29 History Grete was one of Sieglinde Sullivan's caretakers for many years, and spent a lot of time with Sieglinde.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 4 Grete was present on the day Sieglinde was named the Emerald Witch, and lent her support while her feet were getting bound.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 15 Plot Emerald Witch Arc One morning, Grete is in the Emerald Castle's kitchen with Hilde Dickhaut, Anne Drewanz, Wolfram Gelzer, and the Phantomhive household. Grete, Hilde, and Anne introduce themselves to Sebastian Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 6-7 Sometime afterward, Wolfram meets with Grete, Hilde, and Anne, and gets scolded by Hilde for not properly handling the outsiders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, page 23 At the village assembly, Grete and Anne urge Sieglinde Sullivan to protect the village and drive out the intruders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, page 17 When the B4 Factory, located under the Emerald Castle, catches on fire, and the residents of Wolfsschlucht receive news of Sieglinde being taken away, Grete, dressed in her military uniform, reports for duty. Hilde tells Grete, Anne, and Wolfram that their priority is to capture Sieglinde, and adds that Sieglinde must be eliminated if she were to leave the Werewolves' Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 25-27 At the Werewolves' Forest, Grete announces that the main squad will be led by Wolfram, while her team will head in a different direction.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 3 Later, Grete and her squad witness an explosion in the distance. One of the soldiers asks Grete if leaving the main squad to Wolfram was a good idea. Grete replies that Wolfram is not merely a butler and assures her that he is the best fighter.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, pages 9-10 .]] Subsequently, Grete hides along a riverbank. After a handful of soldiers are annihilated by Mey-Rin, Grete reflects that it was prudent of her to use an alternative route, and concludes that since the men were ineffective, she must be the one to ensure their success. She proceeds to shoot at Finnian, who is carrying Sieglinde. However, much to her shock, Tanaka slices her bullet in half.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, pages 29-32 Tanaka consistently has the upper-hand throughout their battle. Grete is astounded by how he is able to move without making a sound. When she attempts to distance herself from Tanaka, Mey-Rin shoots her hat. Grete retreats.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 8-9 Later, Grete arrives at the military railway, and Wolfram shoots her in the head. As she falls, she condemns Wolfram as a traitor, and dies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 25-26 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Grete is the forty-eighth most popular character in the series, with three votes. She shares this spot with Cat, Drossel Keinz, Anne Drewanz, Wolfram Gelzer, Herman Greenhill and Edgar Redmond, who also received three votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine References es:Grete Hilbard it:Grete Hilbard Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Female characters